


They Knew Nothing About Him, That's About To Change

by MarvelDC31



Series: Avengers watch all Tony related movies [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Poor Tony, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tony-centric, Whump, avengers need to get their heads out of their asses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC31/pseuds/MarvelDC31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers don't trust Tony anymore, some even hate him after the Ultron debacle. But soon, old wounds, and everyones eyes, will be opened as they all watch the movie 'Iron Man.' Will the Avengers hate him more, feel sorry for him, or think him weak? Only one way to find out. (Not sure if i'm going to do Iron Man 2,3, and Avengers, but will see depending on reviews.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, all feedback is appreciated!  
> Also, if you want to send me prompts, my Tumblr is in my bio.

He hated himself. He had tried to create a suit of armour around the world and only succeed in almost destroying it. He felt like screaming and dying at the same time, of course he never let anyone else know that. Pepper probably could tell but that was besides the point.

He tried to go out and do things. Go to board meetings, go on missions, he even tried to go talk to the old and new Avengers line ups, but every time he tried to talk to them he could feel the underlying tone of distrust and even hatred. He had almost destroyed the world after all.

So now, Tony spends his days tinkering in his workshop or lying in his bed thinking about all the times he’s failed in his life. Too many times to count.

Today he had decided he would go and see what’s up with the Avengers, old and new, because why the hell not, really?

Bad idea, getting out of bed was.

He woke up got dressed and asked FRIDAY to bring the car around, he was heading out to the New Avengers Facility for the first time since Thor left Earth for Asgard.

It was a quiet ride there. Tony had tried to talk to FRIDAY as he did JARVIS but remembered FRIDAY wasn't quite as advanced as JARVIS. Which only made him miss his old AI all the more.

He arrived at the facility soon and got out of the car. Pausing only to steel his nerves before walking to the entrance.

The moment he stepped through the doors he saw Natasha and Steve.

“Hey, Tony. Long time no see.” said Steve. He was trying to be friendly, Tony could tell, but Steve still couldn't believe what Tony did during the Ultron incident.

Wow, I actually have to categorize my incidents by name, thought Tony.

“Stark.” Natasha, as always, was straight to the point. She doesn't even call him Tony anymore…

“Good day Mr, Mrs.” Tony greeted, smirking.

Cap grimaced and Romanoff looked murderous, but to Tony the looks on there faces was worth the risk of a horrible, painful death.

“We’re busy, Stark. Leave.” Romanoff said oh, so politely.

“What Tasha means is we would appreciate if you could come back another time when we’re less busy.” Cap tried to smile with those words but Tony knew he really just wanted him to leave.

Tony managed to hide the look of hurt that flashed over his features, but barely. He was being kicked out of his own facility. They probably didn’t even know this building was an old Stark warehouse.

“Well then, i’ll just get going then…got a lot to do for the company.” Tony replied awkwardly.

He was just about to turn around and leave when the whole building started to shake. Wanda Maximoff ran in looking panicked, quickly followed by Sam Wilson, Vision, and James ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes

“Unknown energy signal surrounding the building!” Scarlet Witch breathed out, breathless.

Captain America and Black Widow were about to start dishing out orders like the bossy bitches they were, when a bright light hit them all, followed closely by darkness.


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone seems to be especially OOC or anything please let me know. As always please comment! I would like to know if theres anything I can improve on or what you like. Thanks!

When Tony woke up, he was in a room filled with couches and a movie screen. Confused and a little dazed from passing out, he looked around. 

Steve, Natasha, Wanda, Vision, Thor, Bruce, Clint, Rhodey, Sam, Coulson, Fury, and Pietro were standing and talking, they looked as though they were trying to figure out what had happened. 

_Since when is Pietro alive,_ thought Tony,  _and since when did the others arrive…wherever they are?_

They were at least ten feet away from Tony. He really shouldn't have been surprised that they'd just leave him there on the floor and not attempt to wake him.

_I’m not important anymore, they all hate me,_ he thought.

“Who started the party without me?” Tony quipped.

They all turned to look at Tony with varying looks of distaste. All except Banner, Clint, and Coulson, who looked sympathetic, if anything. Vision, though, doesn't look like either, just stands there looking indifferent.

“Shut up and tell us what you did,” Fury demanded.

Rolling his eyes Tony replied, “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about. Zero, zilch, none, zippo!”

Growling, Fury elaborated, “You walk into the new Avengers Facility for the first time in weeks, and just as you’re about to leave, everybody passes out and we all end up here. Explain!”

Tony was a little shocked, scratch that, very shocked. He knew they hated him, but really? They thought he did this? Why would he even do such a thing?

_Can’t believe Rhodey’s taking their side in this! He was supposed to me MY best friend. So much for that,_ Tony thought.

Through gritted teeth, Tony explained himself, “This wasn’t me. I didn’t bring us all here, I don’t even have any reason to!”

Everyone was still glaring at him, but, apparently, his response was sufficient enough.

“How is he alive?” Tony asked, pointing to Quicksilver.

Glaring, the female Maximoff spoke coldly, “We don’t know, the last thing he remembers was being shot multiples times by the AI _you_ created.”

He flinches back at the reminder of his greatest failure.

“Right,” he says, hurt and not wanting to get even more on her bad side then he already was. Which was saying a lot since he was pretty far on her bad side.

Just as Rogers was about to say something, a piece of paper dropped in front of him. He bent down to pick it up just as Coulson asked,

“What does it say?”

Looking puzzled, Captain America read from the paper, 

_“_ **_Hello, Avengers and Co. I have gathered you here today for the screening of a movie that entails the story of one of your fellow Avengers. You all act as though you know everything about this person, when in reality, you really don’t. If any of you feel the need to speak the film will automatically pause until everyone quiets down. Now please, take your seats, and the movie shall start. Enjoy the first movie, in a trilogy, that is titled ‘Iron Man.’_ **

**_Yours truly,_ **

**_A concerned ally._ ** _”_

There was a shocked silence that fell around the group, as Steve finished reading. Tony had a very bad feeling that this was not going to end well for him.

“Shall we sit down to watch this film?” asked Thor.

“I guess, looks we have to,” Clint replied.

As everyone went to take there seats, they all kept sparing glances at Tony. Tony, though, only sat down and stared at the screen, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. He already had an idea as to what this film was going to be about, and he didn’t want anyone to witness it.

As they sat down the lights dimmed, and the screen flickered on. 

**ACDC’s Back In Black blared through the speakers** , and everyone, bar Tony, startle. **A convoy of military vehicles are driving though the desert. The words ‘Kunar Province, Afghanistan’ flash on the screen, as the vehicles drive along the desert. The screen then shows a vehicle full of airmen, and a man holding a glass of Scotch. The screen pans up to see an airman look at the man holding the drink, then awkwardly look down. The owner of the glass is then revealed to be none other than Tony Stark, as the screen shows him looking at the man beside him.**

“That’s you?” Steve says to Tony with contempt.

“No,” Tony replies with an eye roll, “that’s Beyonce.”

Clint and Bruce snort, and Coulson hides a smirk, but everyone else took to glaring at the genius.

_Great_ , Tony thought with a grimace, _now they hate me even more!_  

**With a small smirk the on screen Tony says,**

**“I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial, this is crazy. What did I do? I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me.”**

**The soldier beside him smiles a little, but they all continue to ignore him.**

**“What, you’re not allowed to talk?”**

**Turning to the person beside him he tries to get the other occupants of the Humvee to talk, again.**

**“Hey, Forrest!”**

Growling a little bit Cap says to Stark, “You should respect soldiers more.”

With a glance to Cap, Tony says, “Well sorry for trying to lighten the mood. It was killing me in there.”

“You only care about yourself, don’t you?”

All he can do is look down in shame, even though a part of him is angered at Steve for twisting his words like that.

**With a small glance to Tony out of the corner of his eye, Forrest replies,**

**“We can talk, sir.”**

**“Oh, I see. So its personal?” Tony mutters.**

**“No, you intimidate them,” the driver speaks up.**

“Ah, another female warrior,” Thor murmurs, delightedly, “I would like to meet her, someday.”

Tony grimaces, knowing why that can’t happen, and feels a pang of guilt for being the reason those innocent soldiers died.

**“Good God, you're a woman. I honestly...I couldn't have called that. I mean, I'd apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here?”**

Clint snorts.

**The airmen smile.**

**“I thought of you as a soldier first.”**

Bruce smiles a little at his friend trying to get the soldiers to laugh.

**“I’m an airman.”**

**“You have, actually, excellent bone structure there…I’m having a hard time not looking at you now…Is that weird?”**

Coulson, Clint, and Bruce all chuckle a bit at their colleagues rambling.

**Everyone in the Humvee laugh as Tony encourages them,**

**“Come on, it’s okay, laugh!”**

**The front passenger lifts his hand a bit and says to Tony,**

**“Sir, I have a question to ask.”**

**“Yes, please.”**

**“Is it true you went 12 for 12 with last year’s Maxim cover models?”**

**“That is an excellent question. Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately, the Christmas cover was twins. Anything else?”**

**The driver smiles and Forrest raises his hand.**

**“You’re kidding me with the hand up, right?”**

Cap growls a bit, “Can’t you tell their nervous?”

Natasha tries to calm Steve down, but Bruce was getting a little fed up.

“He’s just trying to make them more comfortable by joking, Steve. It’s not a big deal.”

“Sure, it’s not because he’s an ass, right?” Steve mutters.

Bruce glares, “Just like you, then.”

Everyone stares, shocked, but no one replies. Tony gives Bruce a grateful smile, which he returns.

**“Is it cool if I take a picture with you?” asks Forrest.**

**“Yes, it’s very cool,” Tony smirks a bit.**

Bruce glances at Steve smugly, but Steve just looks away and grumbles about ‘still being an ass’.

**Forrest takes a camera out from one of his many pockets and hands it to the front passenger, who takes it and aims the lens at Tony and Forrest.**

**Tony warns, “I don’t wanna see this on your MySpace page,” as Forrest puts up his hand in a peace sign.**

**“Please, no gang signs,” Forrest puts his hand down looking a tiny bit embarrassed.**

**“No, throw it up, I’m kidding. Yeah, peace, I love peace. I’d be out of a job with peace.”**

“Some people would still be living with peace,” Wanda comments, hurt, looking disapprovingly at the billionaire.

Steve, Pietro, Natasha, and Sam, all look to Tony in disgust, agreeing with their fellow Avengers.

_Since when did it become nitpick every flaw of Tony Starks Day?_ Tony thinks with a mental eye roll.

“Well, with peace we wouldn't have many of the technological advancements that we have today now would we?” He retorts.

“At least you confirmed my suspicion that technology is more important to you then peoples lives,” says Captain America.

Then he utters a phrase that Tony thought to be long ago forgotten, “So stop pretending to be a hero.”

There is not a word that could describe the hurt that Tony felt right then, because he knew that he fucked up, he knew that they all hated him, and he knew that every life lost is on his head, but he always thought that the fact that he was trying to help, made everyone tolerate him.

_I wasn't pretending on purpose, I was trying to be a real hero…like you,_ he thinks, because no matter how angry he is at Rogers, he can’t deny that Steve Rogers is a self righteous bastard, and a true hero.

Coulson, Banner, and Barton must have seen a look cross his features and something flash in his eyes because they start to look at him in sympathy, which makes him even angrier.

And evidently so, he does the stupidest thing possible, to make matters worse, by quoting himself from that conversation on the Helicarrier, “A hero? Like you?”

He knows he’s made a mistake the moment Romanoff stiffens. He definitely knows he’s made a mistake when she pounces and punches him in the face, even though he feels like he deserves it.

She’s held back by Barton and Coulson as Banner jumps to his feet, but almost immediately regains her composure.

Tony is left to rub his jaw with one hand and hold his shirt to his nose with the other to staunch the blood flow.

“Steve is a hero, Stark. You better get that into your thick skull and not forget it,” Romanoff gets out through gritted teeth.

_Hard to forget when it’s all you’ve heard throughout your childhood,_ he thinks. 

Well, he hopes he thought it and didn’t say that out loud, but judging by the looks being given to him by Barton, Coulson, and Banner, he realizes he must have muttered it out loud.

_Great,_ he thinks, _at least only they heard and not Rogers, Romanoff, Fury, and the Newbies._

“That all you got? Damn, you really do hit like a little girl,” he knows he really shouldn't be talking anymore but evidently his brain to mouth filter was damaged during the punch.

Romanoff looks about ready to hit Tony again when Rogers stands and mutters, “He’s not worth it,” to Romanoff.

She looks to be debating whether or not that’s true, but ends up sitting down next to Rogers in a matter of seconds, decision made.

Banner then mutters to himself, but loud enough for Tony to hear since he sits right beside him, “Right now Tony’s more worth it then the two of you.”

The fact that Bruce still thinks he’s worth it, after all of that, makes him smile wider, at his Science Bro, then he has in weeks.

**The front passenger looks to be confused with how to operate the camera and mutters, “I can’t…”**

**“Come on, hurry up. Just click it, don’t change any settings, just click it,” Forrest says, annoyed.**

**Suddenly there’s an explosion, as the Humvee in front of them explodes.**

Everyone, except Tony, jump at the sudden noise and frown. Even Fury looks a little startled.

**The driver yells, “Contact left!”**

**“What’s going on?” Tony says, panicking, as the driver repeats her last phrase.**

**“What have we got?” he shouts, and as he tries to understand what was happening, more gunshots and explosions are heard.**

**The woman who was driving steps out of the vehicle, but is immediately shot down.**

Everyone in the room, except Fury, cringes, but Tony gasps and has to close his eyes for a moment as to not get lost in the memory. Bruce looks over at him worryingly.

**The front passenger then shouts to Forrest,“Jimmy, stay with Stark!” and leaves the Humvee.**

**Jimmy grabs Tony and pulls him down, “Stay down!”**

**Murmuring, “Yeah,” he looks up to see the other soldier balance his gun on the hood of the vehicle and start shooting, only to be shot.**

Everyone, bar Fury, flinches again, Tony though has to take deep breaths to calm himself down and not have a panic attack.

_Don’t you dare have a panic attack in front of these people,_ he thinks to himself.

**Tony sits up, grunting, and looking around.**

**“Son of a bitch!” Jimmy yells, readying his gun.**

**When it clicks Jimmy gets out of the vehicle to fight.**

**Tony sees him leaving and shouts, “Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, give me a gun!”**

**Jimmy just tells Tony to, “Stay here!” and gets shot right after.**

Most take a deep breath, while the spies in the room saw that death coming, but Tony has to clutch his head for a moment, taking deep breaths, in order to calm down. Bruce sees Tony and immediately asks quietly but worriedly if he’s okay. Tony answers in affirmative by nodding.

**The burst of bullets seem to have damaged Tonys hearing as ringing is heard.**

**Tony, more scared then ever, looks outside to see flames and everyone in the Humvee next to him collapse.**

**He opens the door and proceeds to run outside, dodging out of the way of three missiles, before landing behind large rocks.**

“Why would you do that!” Barton yells, “You’re elevating your chance of getting hurt, or worse!”

Even though that was sort of an insult, Tony is glad that Clint cares about his well being enough to comment.

When everyone looks at him he replies, “Not one of my brightest moments, I’ll give you that, but hey at least I’m still here, right?”

He sees Coulson, Clint, and Bruce nod, but also hears Rogers mutter, “Sadly,” to Romanoff, who smirks. So that win was very short lived.

**Tony pulls out his phone and starts to text, but another missile lands beside him. He reads the writing on the side only to see his company name staring right back at him. He looks away and struggles to get up to move out of the blast radius, the missile explodes and throws him back.**

**Dazed, Tony looks down to see his chest bleeding. He rips his shirt open to reveal a bullet proof vest that his blood was seeping through.**

**Head falling back, the screen dims to a white.**

Everyone except Tony stare, shocked, at the screen, while Tony himself is nearly on the verge of a full blown panic attack. 

Bruce realizes what is happening and murmurs as to not draw attention, “Hey, hey, listen to me Tony. You’re not there anymore okay, none of that is your fault, it’s okay Tony. It’s okay.”

Slowly, but surely Tony regains his composure to look back at the screen.

**The white turns into a light as Tony has a sack pulled off his head. He drowsily looks around, only for his eyes to widen as he realizes he is surrounded by armed terrorists.**

**He looks up to see himself being filmed, as a man speaks in an unknown language to the camera.**

**The screen zooms out to be replaced by a black screen with the words ‘IRON MAN’ written on top in big, gold letters.**

Nobody speaks for a while, until Fury finally breaks the silence, “We’re going to see you while you were in captivity, aren’t we?”

Tony takes a moment to answer but says steadily, “Yes, yes we are.”

“Dear God,” whispers Bruce.


	3. What's next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had this little bit written and decided to just post it. I still won't be continuing but this small chapter wasn't doing anything just sitting in my documents. So enjoy!

Clint is the first to break the silence, “Woah, okay, hold up here,” he says, “exactly how much of your life are we going to see?”

Tony hesitates before replying, “I think we’re going to see everything from my capture onwards.”

“Oh,” says Clint.

“What’s the problem, anyway?” Rogers comments.

“Yeah, now we get to see how Tony became the failure he is today,” Romanoff chuckles.

“You know what?” says Bruce, “You two are the failures right now. You keep putting Tony down and acting superior no matter what he does. Stop acting like he is some villain you need to put down, because at this point, you’re the villains. Well… you’re not heroes, that’s for sure.”

“Oh, snap,” the male Maximoff murmurs, chuckling, while his sister hit him in the back of his head.

Everyone stares, shocked at the Hulks alter ego. Tony’s mostly shocked that he’s not even green around the edges, since he looks like he’s seething.

“I don’t understand why you’re defending him!” Captain America rages.

“Could be because they’re both monsters…” Fury mutters.

That comment was the baking soda in the paper mache volcano for Tony.

“That’s it, now you listen here everyone,” he explodes, then takes a deep breath and calmly continues,“You can call me a murderer, an ass, whatever you want. You can remind me of every mistake I’ve made till the day I die. You can lock me up in a cell with Hammer for all I care. But don’t you  dare call Bruce a monster. He isn’t one. So drag me to the middle of Times Square and kill me for the whole world to celebrate about, but if you call him a monster one more time, I will end you.”

Tony then proceeds to collapse on his seat, ignoring everyone, and watching the screen. No one has anything to say, so they sit down again to continue the movie.

**The title disappears and is replaced by an award ceremony. The words ‘Las Vegas, 36 Hours Earlier’ appear at the bottom of the screen.**

**“Tony Stark, visionary, genius, American Patriot.”**

“American Patriot? More like American Disaster,” Rogers mutters.

“Better than American Poser…” Tony murmurs back.

“What did you just say?” Romanoff says threateningly.

“Oh, nothing,” Tony replies, smiling cheekily, “just the truth about our dear old Captain America.”

“Okay, everyone, just step back a little,” Phil steps in,“No need to create a fight, just forget it.”

No one can deny Phil Coulson, so Romanoff and Tony lean back into their seats and ignore each other… for the moment.

With that crisis averted, Coulson sits back and gets some much needed rest after dealing with these idiots.

**“Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at 17, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT.”**

**Magazine and newspaper photos of Tony from childhood to his teen years are shown corresponding with the words being said.**

“Wow,” says Bruce, “that’s impressive…”

“Yeah,” Clint jumps in, “that’s amazing man. I knew you were a genius but thats incredible.”

Coulson nods and murmurs his agreement, while everyone else looks sour.

“It’s not that great, he probably just bribed his way into those articles while drinking and partying all day long,” Rogers interjects.

Tony looks down at his feet, hurt, at that.

_I worked hard to do all that, but of course he thinks I couldn't do any of it,_ Tony thinks.

Growling, Bruce defends Tony, “Well, just because you were stupid and couldn't do all that when you were his age doesn't mean he couldn’t do it!”

Looking affronted, Rogers replies, “Pardon me? I’ll have you know I wasn’t stupid when I was younger! And who knows? Maybe Howard had done all that and made it look like his son did it just to make people think Tony was good enough?”

Tony snorts, “He’d have to have a decent conversation with me in order to do that, so no, he didn’t do jack shit.”


	4. *Notice* not an update

I'm sorry but I won't be continuing this story. I will try to write chapters but so far I haven't been able to make a good chapter for this. I would like to continue writing about avengers though so if you have any headcanons or ideas for stories just comment them below or send them to my Tumblr which is in my bio. If the headcanon is about Natasha Romanoff or Tony Stark there is a higher chance of it being written.  
Thanks,  
MarvelDC31

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [They Knew Nothing About Him, That's About To Change (Traduccion)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802475) by [StarkSkywalker15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkSkywalker15/pseuds/StarkSkywalker15)




End file.
